The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for time-controlled activation of a vehicle function in a vehicle with automatic adjustment of the time of a vehicle-internal clock from standard (normal) time to daylight saving (summer) time and/or from daylight saving (summer) time to standard (normal) time, and to a corresponding apparatus for time-controlled deactivation of a vehicle function.
At present, some vehicles already have provision for automatic time changeover from standard time to daylight saving time and vice versa, or when changing a time zone. In this case, the automatic adjustment of the central clock of the vehicle can be effected in a similar manner to a conventional clock radio, for example, by virtue of the time being readjusted on the basis of a time signal that is broadcast via radio by a time signal transmitter.
In addition, various apparatuses for time-controlled activation of vehicle functions are also already known. By way of example, DE 197 56 628 A1 discloses a stationary heater for a vehicle, wherein the instant and/or the period of the stationary heating mode can be set by an operator using a time switch provided for this purpose. The time switch includes a radio reception module that can be used to receive signals for automatically changing over from standard time to daylight saving time and vice versa, so that the operator does not need to be mindful of the correctly set time while changing over the clock from standard time to daylight saving time or vice versa.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an apparatus—which is improved in terms of convenience for the user—for time-controlled activation or deactivation of a vehicle function in a vehicle with automatic adjustment of the time still further, so that operating errors are avoided.
This and other objects are achieved by an apparatus for time-controlled activation of a vehicle function in a vehicle with automatic adjustment of the time of a vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time and/or from daylight saving time to standard time, having an operator control element for manually selecting an activation instant and having a control unit that takes the activation instant and the time of the vehicle-internal clock as a basis for prompting activation of the vehicle function when the activation instant has been reached. Selection of an activation instant, which occurs only after an automatic changeover of the vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time or from daylight saving time to standard time is to be expected, prompts output of an indicator. Such objects are also achieved by time-controlled deactivation of a vehicle function in a vehicle with automatic adjustment of the time of a vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time and/or from daylight saving time to standard time, having an operator control element for manually selecting a deactivation instant, and having a control unit that takes the deactivation instant and the time of the vehicle-internal clock as a basis for prompting deactivation of the vehicle function when the deactivation instant has been reached. Selection of a deactivation instant, which occurs only after an automatic changeover of the vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time or from daylight saving time to standard time is to be expected, prompts output of an indicator.
The invention is based on the insight that the user of an apparatus for time-controlled activation or deactivation of a vehicle function may sometimes be totally unaware that the vehicle is equipped with a system for automatically adjusting the time of the vehicle-internal clock, whose time is evaluated for activating or deactivating the time-controlled function. This may be the case, for example, when taking delivery of a new vehicle or in the event of merely temporary use of the vehicle (e.g. rental vehicle).
If the driver is aware of the general time changeover from standard time to daylight saving time or vice versa, but he does not know that the vehicle-internal clock already takes account of this automatically, the case may arise that he selects an activation or deactivation instant that would be correct for nonautomatic adjustment of the time, but is incorrect after automatic changeover of the time.
To rectify this problem, the inventive apparatus for time-controlled activation of a vehicle function in a vehicle with automatic adjustment of the time of a vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time and/or from daylight saving time to standard time has provision for selection of an activation instant that first arises after an automatic changeover of the vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time or from daylight saving time to standard time can be expected to prompt output of an indicator.
Similarly, the inventive apparatus for time-controlled deactivation of a vehicle function in a vehicle with automatic adjustment of the time of a vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time and/or from daylight saving time to standard time has provision for selection of a deactivation instant that first arises after an automatic changeover of the vehicle-internal clock from standard time to daylight saving time or from daylight saving time to standard time can be expected to prompt output of an indicator.
Advantageously, the advice is output at, or in proximity to, the operator control element, so that the indicator is perceivable to the person who has selected the activation or deactivation instant at the instant of selection of the activation or deactivation instant. The activation or deactivation instant selected can either be a particular instant or a particular period after the expiration of which the vehicle function is intended to be activated or deactivated.
The operator control element that can be used to select the activation or deactivation instant may be part of a vehicle-internal operator control apparatus, e.g. a display operator control unit that is in place in the vehicle anyway, or part of a vehicle-external operator control unit, where the data interchange between the vehicle-external operator control element and the vehicle is effected via a wireless communication interface. Telephone connections and/or radio links and/or Internet connections can be used for this purpose. The selection of the activation or deactivation instant can therefore be made using a mobile phone, a computer and/or an appropriately configured vehicle remote control unit, for example, the operator control apparatus then needing to be equipped with an appropriate piece of software for selecting an activation or deactivation instant for at least one particular vehicle function, such as a preliminary air-conditioning function.
The indicator or the type of output of the indicator can be provided visually, audibly and/or haptically, i.e. the indicator is output as a visually, audibly and/or haptically perceivable indicator. For a visually perceivable indicator, a corresponding report can be provided in a display unit, for example. For an audibly perceivable indicator, a corresponding audible report can be output, for example, which informs the user that an automatic time changeover will take place before the activation or deactivation instant occurs, and this is automatically taken into account. The indicator can be output once or repeatedly. If a visually perceivable indicator is output, this indicator can be automatically deactivated either after expiration of a prescribed timer, e.g. of 5 seconds max., or only when the setting person confirms the indicator by acknowledgement.
So that the setting person can also perceive the indicator, not only must the indicator be output at the—or in proximity to the—operator control element, it must also, in terms of timing, be directly related to the selection of the activation or deactivation instant. “Directly related” can be understood to mean, first, the immediate output of the indicator after selection of the activation or deactivation instant or to mean prompt output of the indicator after selection of the activation or deactivation instant. In this case, prompt means that the indicator needs to be provided within a defined time window, e.g. of 5 seconds max., since otherwise there is the risk of the user already having turned to other activities and no longer perceiving the indicator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.